In response to RFA-GM-10-006, this section provides details of the CMPD organization and institutional commitments. The CMPD is committed to working closely with the PSI program office within the framework of the U54 cooperative agreements to optimally accomplish the goals of PSI:Biology program. The management team of the CMPD has extensive experience managing and executing on large-scale research collaborations, as described for the senior investigators below. The research data will be immediately made available to the scientific community and deposited with the PSI Research Knowledge Base. The principal investigators have previous experience and have carried out extensive collaborative projects under similar arrangements. The management of the center (Figure 11) was developed to reflect the approach in which decisions are made by the senior investigator team and executed by the respective development teams with a very significant direct involvement of the senior investigators in conducting the work. The approach ensures that all research data and technology becomes rapidly available to the research community. The operational framework among the participating institutions has already been established and common/collaborative experiments and analysis are ongoing. The principal investigators have committed a significant effort to the CMPD demonstrating this program as their primary research focus. In addition, their remaining efforts are primarily dedicated towards structural genomics and GPCR related programs.